


Daddy's Girl P5

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count:  428Warnings: swears,  witchesA/N: hope you like it!Parings: John x daughter!reader, Dean & Sam x SisterReader!Warnings: kidnapping, timeline is sketchy a bit because of demon knife talk, John is a softy with his girl





	Daddy's Girl P5

*Few Months later*  
“(Y/N)! Dean! No!” John shouted as his older children were hit by the witches spell. Sam shot her killing her instantly, as John rushed over to where his children were previously standing. In the places of his adult children now sat two eight month olds, watching their father with wide eyes.   
“Well shit.” He says running his fingers through his hair.   
“Is that (Y/N) and Dean?” Sam asks  
“Yep. I’m too damn old to have two infants again.”  
Sam chuckles and picks Dean up “Who’s the older sibling now?”   
John smirks and picks you up, and you rest your head in the crook of his neck. Obviously not much changed between the first time you were this age and now John notes. You had done the same thing the first time around.   
“Alright Sam lets go to the nearest store we need a few things. I sure as hell ain’t driving two infants back to Bobby’s with no car-seats.”   
Sam nods in agreement and takes the impala keys from Dean who was munching on them.  
“I’ll take (Y/N) in my truck. You good with your brother or do I need to take him too?”  
“I’ve got him. How much trouble can he be?” Sam replies taking Dean outside.  
“You have no idea Sam.” John mumbles and follows him out.  
By the time they got to the store Sam was already frazzled.   
“He won’t sit still!”  
“Here trade me kids then Sam. Your sister is better behaved.” John takes Dean from Sam and straps him in the shopping cart.  
“Just don’t let her lose sight of me boy.”  
“Why not Dad?”   
“Watch.” He turns the corner of the isle, and you start fussing. Sam quickly rounds the corner and you stop making him chuckle.  
“See? Used to drive your mother nuts that she did that. It was only when she knew I was home though, other than that she was good for your mom.”  
“Really (Y/N)? You’ve always been a daddy’s girl huh?” Sam tickles you and you giggle, patting his face.   
John smiles as he grabs things you’ll need. Once done he pays and he and Sam go to the car. Sam holds you and Dean as he watches John strap in the car-seats in the back of the impala. He then takes and straps you both in.  
“Take my truck back to Bobby’s we’ll meet you there.” He says switching keys with him.   
“Let’s hope bobby has a way to reverse them.” Sam says climbing into the truck.   
“Yea let’s hope.” He mumbles following in the impala.


End file.
